


My New Family

by balrogtweety



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Erestor’s marriage was lacking something or someone.  That was until Melpomaen entered Imladris.  A family was created but carried a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Family

 

MY NEW FAMILY

Elrond stood on the balcony that faced the front courtyard of the Last Homely House enjoying his tea. The morning was crisp and clear with the sun shining and the birds singing. He knew that this was going to be a day of unrest as he felt it in the air. Something was telling him that something was wrong in his land but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Just then he saw the horses from a patrol that weren’t expected for another two days enter the courtyard. 

As he approached the patrol, he noticed a young elf sitting in front of Glorfindel. All that he could see of the elf was a bandage around his head of red hair. He knew this elf to be special because red hair was unusual in Middle Earth.

“What happened?” Elrond asked Glorfindel as he came down the steps. He watched as Glorfindel got off Asfolath with the young elf.

“We were on our way home when I caught sight of something on the ground,” Glorfindel replied as he set the young elf on the ground. “I thought it was a wounded animal when I realized it was an elf with deer hide clothing. As I approached him, I noticed he was not moving so I proceeded to see if he was dead.” He watched Elrond examine the elf. “I moved his hair when I saw the gash on his forehead. He is still breathing.”

Elrond removed the bandage noticing that athelas was placed on the skin. Then he saw the open wound. It started to bleed again so he replaced the bandage. “Let’s get him to the Healing House where I can have a better look at him. What of the other elves?” 

“I left eight elves to take care of the others,” Glorfindel replied. “No one else was alive. They looked to be from Lothlórien. It looked like an escort but I know of no one coming to Imladris. They will take the elves to Lothlórien for a proper ceremony.”

Glorfindel picked up the young elf and as he turned he saw healers heading towards him with a stretcher. He placed the elf on the stretcher and the five of them walked to the Healing House. 

As the healers placed him on the bed, Elrond got supplies ready so that he could take care of his new patient. First, Elrond got a new bandage to replace the old one and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. While the bleeding stopped, he got a needle and thread to close the wound. After replacing the athelas, he wrapped another bandage around the red-headed elf. He rose and looked at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel stood watching Elrond taking care of the elf. His eyes had a far off look to them as if he was remembering something but his mind couldn’t place where he had seen the elf before.

“What’s the matter, Glorfindel?” Elrond asked.

“I don’t know but somehow something is telling me that I know this elf.” Glorfindel approached the bed and took the elf’s hand in his. “Red headed elves are rare and yet somehow I know him.”

“Better watch out that Erestor doesn’t hear you say that,” Elrond replied. 

Erestor and Glorfindel got married a few years ago with Elrond’s blessing. They fell in love hard and one was never without the other unless it was their duties.

Just then the door opened and Erestor entered. He heard that an elf was brought in and he wondered if it was the one he asked Celeborn to send. When he came upon Glorfindel sitting on the edge of the bed holding the elf’s hand, he knew that things were ok. Erestor knew of Glorfindel’s caring disposition because that was what Erestor loved about his husband.

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Erestor asked as he saw a tear fall down Glorfindel’s cheek.

“I know this elf but can’t place his name,” Glorfindel sniffed as he wiped his tears. “It makes me sad that he’s hurt.”

“Elrond, I know who he is,” Erestor replied as he sat on the other side of the bed. “He’s the young scribe I asked Lord Celeborn to send. I was short handed to transcribing some of the works that came to me from the Havens. I sent word to Lothlórien for help and Celeborn was going to send me an elf named Melpomaen. He told me that I would recognize him with his flaming red hair. This must be him. Where did you find him?” he asked looking towards Glorfindel.

“I found him while out on patrol,” Glorfindel whispered. “I now remember him. Before we fell in love, Erestor, I went to Lothlórien to help with training some of the March Wardens there on some of the old techniques that were taught to me in Gondolin. While there, Mel and I became lovers. There was no love between us. He helped me adjust to their way of life when I took up residence in the trees.”

“I remember that,” Elrond replied. “You came back with a saddened look on your face.”

“I fell in love with him before I left. He was one elf that touched my heart like no one else until I met Erestor.” Glorfindel looked to Erestor with such love in his eyes. “I never thought I would find love again until I met you.”

Erestor listened to his husband talk of his life in Lothlórien. He knew all about it but when he talked about Mel, he watched as his husband’s love returned to his eyes. The Advisor then looked at Mel and he realized that he saw the same thing in his new scribe. His beauty was like the soft petals of a rose with the alabaster skin. He knew his love for Glorfindel was strong but somehow he could feel something missing in their relationship. As he gazed at Mel more, it was then that it hit him. Erestor gasped.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Glorfindel asked when he heard the gasp.

“Glorfindel, you remember our talk we had a few weeks ago?” Erestor looked hard at his husband knowing what he was thinking.

“You don’t mean…” he trailed off.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. It’s him!” Erestor exclaimed.

“It can’t be,” Glorfindel replied looking back and forth from Erestor to Mel.

“What’s going on here?” Elrond questioned. “Erestor?”

“Since Glorfindel and I have been together,” he started to say, “we felt something missing in our relationship. It’s like a hole in our hearts that needs to be filled and I know now what it is. It’s Melpomaen. I can feel it in my soul that he completes me. When Glorfindel talked about his time when he was in Lothlórien, it was like he left something behind. But since he came back from there, his love isn’t enough for me.”

“You’re right. His love is special. When I fell in love with him, he filled the part that Erestor’s love doesn’t fill.” Glorfindel looked at Erestor. “Is it the same for you?”

“Yes. My heart feels whole now. I think I’m in love with him.”

“Let’s wait until Melpomaen wakes up and see,” Elrond said. “This is a serious head injury and we don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“What do you mean, Elrond?” Glorfindel asked.

“I have seen injuries like these before and it takes time to come back from them.”

“You don’t think…” Erestor began.

“Right now I don’t know,” Elrond replied.

“What are you talking about?” Glorfindel asked.

“There could be a possibility that he might not remember who he is,” Elrond replied.

“What do you mean?” Erestor asked.

“It means that he could have lost his memories. We will have to wait and see when he awakens.” Elrond watched an exchange between his two friends and knew something was up.

“Elrond, we’ll stay with him until he wakens,” Erestor stated. “He shouldn’t be alone.”

“Yes,” Glorfindel said. “We’ll keep an eye on him until he awakens. Right now I’m going to go have a bath and change. I’ll grab something from the kitchens on my way back here.”

“You should rest, Glorfindel,” Elrond said. “You just got off patrol.”

“I’ll be fine, Elrond,” Glorfindel replied. “Besides, I don’t think I could leave him if I tried.” He picked up Mel’s hand again and started rubbing the knuckles.

Erestor took up the other side of the bed again and placed his hand in Mel’s. He felt the tingle in his fingers. It continued until it went up his arm and into his heart. He whimpered knowing that his love for Mel just strengthened tenfold.

Glorfindel heard the slight whimper and held out his hand for Erestor to take. He knew that now the three of them were one.

* * * * * * * * *

Mel just got out of a meeting with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They both informed him that he was to go to Rivendell to help Erestor with a supply of new books that arrived from the Grey Havens. He was to help decipher the language into Sindarin which was his specialty.

So he got his things ready and left with an escort of six guards. They arrived just outside the borders of Rivendell when they were attacked by a small band of orcs. As he turned, Melpomaen was struck across the forehead by one of the orcs with his sword and he dropped to the ground.

Mel didn’t know what struck him when he was hit and the last thing he remembered was the face of the orc. When he opened his eyes, he saw an elf standing over him. The thing was that Mel’s soul was outside his body. He watched as the golden haired elf put some weed on his forehead then covered it up with a bandage. Then his body was picked up off the ground and placed on a horse. The elf got on behind him and they took off.

Somehow, Mel felt he knew this elf but he couldn’t place his name. His soul then returned to his body before they entered Rivendell.

* * * * * * * * *

It was a few days before Mel woke up. He moaned in his sleep as he regained consciousness. Mel woke with a headache as he blinked his eyes to focus on where he was at the moment. The brightness of the room was enough for him to keep his eyes closed.

“Lie still,” someone spoke to him. “You’re in Rivendell in the House of Healing. Lord Elrond is taking care of you.”

“My head hurts,” Mel stated. He brought his hand up to his forehead and winced. For some unknown reason, he couldn’t open his eyes because of the brightness. 

“You were hit on the head,” the elf told him. “I found you on the ground along with the other elves that were killed.”

Mel felt a hand take his hand away from his forehead. It was then he sensed his soul being pulled with the hand that was in his own. The young scribe found his soul mate and he hasn’t seen him at all.

Glorfindel took Mel’s hand into his own and felt the pull. He rubbed his knuckles knowing it would sooth his peace of mind.

Elrond walked into the room and noticed his patient was awake.

“How do you feel?” Elrond asked. He sat on the other side of the bed from Glorfindel and opened Mel’s eyes. Elrond saw the hazel eyes with the yellow flecks dilate with the light. 

“Ow!” Mel exclaimed. “That hurts the eyes.”

“Sorry,” replied Elrond. “I needed to see if you were blind but you’re not. Do you know your name?”

“Yes, I’m Melpomaen from Lothlórien,” Mel stated as he winced at the pain. “I was sent by Lord Celeborn to help Lord Erestor decipher some books.”

“Good,” Elrond replied. “This means that you have your memories in tact. My name is Elrond. Do you hurt anywhere else?”

“Not that I can feel right now, my Lord,” Mel said. “Just my eyes.”

“Then for now, I’m going to put a bandage around your eyes so that the light will not hurt them,” Elrond said. “This will only be temporary. So until then I will have someone help you out for a while until you’re better.”

“Thank you my Lord,” Mel replied. He saw the darkness as the material was placed before his eyes. It scared him a little but then the fingers on his hand caressed his knuckles and his soul calmed down. He turned to the person beside him when the bandage was in place and smiled. “Who are you?”

“I’m Glorfindel,” replied the elf. “I found you on our patrol run just outside the borders. I will look after you until you’re better.”

“I don’t want to impose on you,” Mel replied. Mel now knew that he was with his one true love. He fell in love with Glorfindel before he left Lothlórien; before he had a chance to tell him he was his soul mate.

“It’s no trouble. I want to help. Do you not remember me?” Glorfindel asked.

Mel thought long and hard until he remembered. “We were companions for a time.”

“Yes, we were,” Glorfindel replied. He then turned to Elrond. “I will look after him while he heals. I’m not expected to go on patrol for the next month so I can take care of him.”

“Are you sure?” Elrond asked.

“Yes,” Glorfindel replied. “Between Erestor and me, we will look after him until he feels better. Is that all right with you, Melpomaen?”

“I guess so,” Mel replied. “As long as it’s not an inconvenience.”

“No, it’s no trouble,” Glorfindel stated. “Elrond, does he need to be here in the Healing House?”

“No, as long as there is someone to take care of him, he should be all right,” Elrond said. “Erestor told me he has a room made up for Melpomaen.” 

“It would be best if he stays in my room,” Glorfindel replied to Elrond. He then turned to Mel. “I don’t know if you know this Mel, but Erestor and I got married three years ago. We will be sharing duties to take care of you until you heal. Is that alright with you?”

“I don’t want to be an imposition to anyone,” Mel stated. “You two are just newly married.”

“Erestor and I talked and we would love to take care of you since you are to work for him.”

“Alright then,” Mel replied. He then tried to sit up and winced in pain.

“Lie still,” Elrond said. “I will get a stretcher and help to carry you to their rooms. Sitting up will put pressure on the wound and break open the stitches. With a bump on the head you could get sick.”

Mel nodded. He then felt his hand taken again and the calmness entered his body.

“What is the matter, Mel?” Glorfindel asked. He felt a change in Mel’s body.

“I somehow feel calm when your hand is in mine. Why is that?”

“When we get you situated in our room, the three of us need to talk,” Glorfindel replied. “But for now you will have to trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Mel responded.

“Now Melpomaen,” Elrond started to say, “I will change your bandage later today before dinner. We will watch your progress. For now, try to get some rest. When I don’t need Erestor, I will send him to his room to give Glorfindel some relief time. I will talk to you later.”

“Thank you Lord Elrond,” Mel replied. “For your kindness.”

Mel then felt his body put onto something soft and felt movement until he was in the softest bed ever. He snuggled down into the sheets and was instantly asleep. 

Glorfindel pulled a chair close and watched the red-headed elf sleep. Erestor was in his office working on a submissive for King Thranduil. So this gave him some time to think. It now came back to him why he fell in love with Mel when he was leaving Lothlórien. The reason was that Mel was a part of him. He knew now that when he left Lothlórien, he left a piece of himself behind. It was the hole in his heart that Erestor mentioned. Glorfindel was thinking about his time with Mel when he heard the door open.

“How’s our love doing?” Erestor asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“He’s sleeping,” Glorfindel replied. “I didn’t know before I left Lothlórien that he was my soul mate. If I had known, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Yes you would be here because both of you would have been missing a part and that would be me. I’m glad you came back and that Mel is with us.” Erestor took Mel’s hand and Glorfindel’s hand. He could feel he was complete now.

“He asked me why he felt calm when I had his hand in mine,” Glorfindel said. “I told him that the three of us would have to talk when he’s better.”

“I agree with you,” Erestor replied. “Right now he needs to heal. Why are his eyes covered?”

“When he woke up in his bed, he complained about the light hurting his eyes. Elrond is not concerned about it but we will keep an eye on him to make sure it’s in place.”

“I wonder what he’s going to think when he finds out that the three of us share a soul,” Erestor replied.

“I don’t know,” said Glorfindel. 

Mel listened to their conversation. With his eyes bandaged, they didn’t know that he was awake. When his hand was taken by Erestor, he felt his soul being pulled again. As he heard Erestor talk, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I think we need to talk,” whispered Mel.

“We didn’t mean to wake you,” Glorfindel replied.

“I wasn’t sleeping. I can’t get my mind around that the three of us share a soul. How can that be?” Mel asked.

“We don’t know either,” replied Erestor. “I have never heard of this before. When were you born, Mel?”

“I was born during the Third Age. My parents came from Lindon and settled in Lothlórien before I was born.”

“That means we three came from a different age. Glorfindel was born during the First Age; I was born during the Second Age. Maybe that has something to do with it. Did you have a lover during your time in Gondolin, Fin?” asked Erestor.

“No, no lover or mate,” was Glorfindel’s answer. “I never found anyone to love. How about you in Lindon?”

“No, I was too busy setting up council meetings before the Last Alliance. You Mel?”

“Well,” Mel started to say. “I did fall in love but it was too late to tell him. He left before anything was said.”

“You mean me,” Glorfindel finished for him.

“Yes,” Mel replied. “I knew then after you left that you were my soul mate.”

“Mel, what do you feel when I take your hand?” Erestor asked. He took up Mel’s hand into his own.

“I feel my soul being pulled towards you.” Mel then felt a different hand. “It’s the same. What does it feel for both of you?”

“I feel that the hole that was in my heart when I left Lothlórien is now complete,” Glorfindel replied. “It brings a smile to my face.”

“To me it’s the same thing,” Erestor replied. “When Glorfindel and I got married, I knew we were made for each other but after a few months it was like something was missing. Now I feel whole.”

“I have never seen you before,” Mel stated, “Can I touch your face?”

“By all means,” Erestor replied. He scooted over on the bed until he was facing Mel.

Mel raised his upper body from the bed very carefully and he felt Erestor take his hands. When they rested on Erestor’s face, they gently glided over the smooth skin. His thumbs felt the forehead, the eyebrows, and the hollows in the eyes then the cheekbones. The hand slid down the side of the face until his thumbs came upon a nose, the skin under the nose then the lips. They were soft like petals on a mid-summer rose. His thumbs then went down to the chin and spanned out along the jaw then down his throat.

“You are very beautiful, Erestor,” Mel whispered. “What color is your hair and eyes?”

“My hair is jet black and my eyes are chocolate brown.”

“And his skin is the color of cream and delectable,” Glorfindel replied.

“Glorfindel!”

Mel felt the sudden rise in the warmth of Erestor’s skin and knew he was blushing. He then leaned over and caught Erestor in a kiss. Mel wanted to be gentle knowing this was one of his soul mates.

Erestor gasped when he felt Mel’s lips on his. He didn’t want to move in fear of hurting this beautiful elf. He opened his lips inviting Mel’s tongue inside.

Glorfindel watched from the chair he was sitting in and felt his cock rise in his leggings. He never saw anyone kiss Erestor before but this made him want to join them. Rising from his chair, he went to the other side of the bed and joined his husband and soon to be lover in a three way kiss. It felt awkward at first but then each tongue dueled with the other two as the kissing continued. After a while Erestor broke off the kiss and watched his husband and future lover. It was beautiful to watch them kiss for the first time. When Glorfindel broke the kiss to breathe, he leaned back from Mel.

“I forgot how great a kisser you are, Mel,” Glorfindel said. “How about we rest before dinner comes?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Erestor got on the bed to Mel’s right while Glorfindel took up the left. 

Mel laid back and then was captured in two arms draped across his stomach. He felt like a cocoon that was loved for the first time in his life. Mel felt complete. This love that the three of them had for each other was the most beautiful thing ever. He smiled, feeling content.

Elrond knocked on the three lover’s door as dinner was brought to them.

“Elrond, come in,” Erestor stated as he opened the door. “What brings you here?”

“I want to make sure that everything is ok with his eyes.” Elrond entered with a servant behind him carrying a serving tray with food. He watched as the tray was placed on the table so he stood in the middle of the living room. It was getting close to dinner time.

“I think it would be ok,” Erestor replied. “I’ll get Glorfindel up and you can check on him.”

Erestor went into the bedroom and aroused Glorfindel.

“Fin, Elrond is here to check on Mel’s eyes,” Erestor stated. “You need to get up. Besides, dinner is served in the living room.”

“Ok,” Glorfindel mumbled as he rolled over, half lying on Mel. He nuzzled his face into Mel’s neck and placed a small kiss against the skin.

Mel moaned into the feeling of the kiss. It was like someone was cherishing him like a delicate flower. He brought his hand up to the face at his neck and felt someone next to him.

“Mel, Elrond is here to check on your eyes,” Erestor stated. He watched as Glorfindel got out of bed.

“How are you, Mel?” Elrond asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Fine,” Mel replied sitting up on the bed.

Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and took the bandage off from Mel’s head. When he got to the end, Elrond placed his hand over Mel’s eyes to block out the bright light.

“I’m going to take my hand away and you carefully open your eyes.” He then took his hand away.

Mel gradually opened his eyes. He could see the light in the room but things were a bit blurry. Then his vision cleared more as his eyes adjusted. He looked around taking in all the colors that adorned the room. When his eyes got clear, he came upon the most beautiful elf he ever saw. There before him stood Erestor.

“I see you,” Mel whispered as he move forward and kissed his beloved.

“You’re beautiful,” Erestor whispered back before Mel kissed him. It was the green eyes with gold flecks in them that made Mel more beautiful.

As they kissed, Elrond cleared his throat for attention. He watched as the two lovers broke the kiss and Mel looked at Elrond.

“What do you see?” Elrond asked.

“I see you, my Lord,” Mel began to say. “and all the colors. I also see Glorfindel and Erestor.” He smiled at his two lovers.

“Good,” Elrond replied. “For the next two days, I want you to stay indoors until your eyes adjust to the brightness. No going outside until then. I will check you again tomorrow morning.” Elrond also checked the wound on his forehead. “We don’t need anymore bandages on this wound. It’s healed nicely.” With that said, he bid them good evening. 

Erestor went into the living room and got the tray. They all ate the delicious meal before they talked.

The three lovers all stared at each other soaking in the beauty. Mel’s eyes cast down to his fingers. He knew what he needed to do and was afraid to do it. Then he felt fingers raise his chin.

“What’s the matter, love?” Glorfindel asked as he raised Mel’s chin.

“I need to tell you both something. I was going to tell you when I arrived but my injury prevented that.”

“You can tell us anything, Mel,” Erestor replied as he took Mel’s hand.

“It has to do with Glorfindel,” Mel said as he looked to his lover. “When you left and I realized I was in love with you, I got sick. None of the healers in Lothlórien could figure out what was wrong with me considering elves don’t get sick. Lord Celeborn asked Lady Galadriel to check me and found out…”

“What did she find, Mel?” Glorfindel questioned rubbing his knuckles.

“She found out I was pregnant.” Mel looked back down at his hands not wanting to see their reaction.

“I have a child!” Glorfindel exclaimed. “Where is this youngling?”

Mel raised his eyes to Glorfindel. “We have a son. He’s with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They said they would look after him until I sent for him. You see Glorfindel, Lady Galadriel found out that red-headed male elves can bear children but only one. There are few of us left. My parents did not know this themselves.”

“We need to send for him then,” Glorfindel stated. “What’s his name by the way?”

“His name is Amaras,” Mel said. “He’s got blond hair like your’s and green eyes like mine. Amaras is very bright for his age.”

“I have a son,” Glorfindel whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I don’t know. When you left, I thought I would never see you again. When I found out I was pregnant, Lord Celeborn told me that I was going to live with them until the child was born. No elf has ever seen a male produce a child in Lothlórien. He wanted to protect me. So I lived with them for a year. It was like I was hidden from the world because of my shame. When Amaras was born, I didn’t know what to do. So Lord Celeborn did what he had to do. He told me to tell others that this child was a relative and that he was going to live with me. No one questioned this. Elves did this all the time when parents die.”

“We should send for him then,” Glorfindel stated. “Better yet, how about I go to Lothlórien with a dozen warriors and bring him here? He would have the greatest protection coming home. My son will be safe. My son! I never thought a day would come when I would have a child.”

During all this time, Erestor was quiet. When he looked into Glorfindel’s eyes, he saw love there. He knew that his husband and lover needed to talk about this so he didn’t say a word but he knew that he would ask one thing.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Glorfindel?” Erestor asked. “Something could happen on your way home.”

“Nothing will happen,” Glorfindel said. “Besides, he will have his father to protect him.” His eyes got wide when he said the word ‘father’.

“We will have to talk to Elrond about this. I don’t know if he will let you go. Would it not be better to send a message to Lothlórien and they bring him here?” Mel asked. “You are Captain of the Guards.”

“Tomorrow after we have breakfast, we’ll talk to Elrond about this,” Erestor stated. “He will know what to do.”

The three of them agreed and got ready for bed. They curled up like before and fell asleep. 

Erestor was awake when he heard someone knock at the door. He went to the door and an elf stood there with a tray. Erestor let him in and she placed the tray on the table in the living room. Erestor then ask the elf if she would get Elrond to come to his room.

When Elrond appeared before the trio, he checked out Mel. He told Mel to stay in bed a few days longer to make sure that he would not get sick.

Glorfindel asked Elrond to stay. They told Elrond about their son and what they planned to do to get Amaras to Imladris. Elrond sat back in his chair and contemplated what should be done. He knew that Glorfindel was right to have him go and get his son. Somehow he couldn’t get past the fact that Glorfindel and Mel were parents. Elrond’s hand was on his chin as he thought about it longer. The most logical thing to do was to have Glorfindel go pick up his son. Who else would be safer than being with his father?

“If I do let you do this, Glorfindel,” Elrond started to say, “then you should be the one to go. I agree with you to take your best soldiers because the borders are not all that safe.” He rose from his chair and went to stand in front of the fireplace. “Mel needs to heal up from his ordeal and I need Erestor here because we have negotiations to take care of with tradesmen. When do you want to do this?”

“I should do this sooner than later,” Glorfindel stated. “Besides, I want to meet my son. I never in my life would I have thought that I would be a father.”

“I agree with you Fin,” Erestor said. He looked towards Mel. He watched as a tear fell over his cheek. “What’s the matter, Mel?”

“I can finally tell our son that he has a father,” Mel replied as he wiped his tears.

“You mean fathers,” Fin replied

“You want me to be a father to your child, Fin?” Erestor asked.

“Yes. We have finally found what we have been missing these past few years and we are family with one son. I would not have it any other way. Don’t you agree, Mel?”

“Yes. Erestor I love you,” Mel stated. “Our family will be special since he will have two fathers.”

“Then so be it,” Elrond stated. “You will leave in two days time. Glorfindel, when you chose your soldiers, make sure they have no family. I do not want to tell families that their father won’t be coming home. We don’t know what’s beyond our borders with the orcs. I will send word to Galadriel that you will be coming for your son. She will be most pleased that the three of you share a soul unless she already knows.”

“How are you going to do that, my Lord?” Mel asked.

“Galadriel and I are the only elves in Middle Earth that can speak over far distances in our minds.”

“I understand.”

“Besides, we have something to do before Glorfindel leaves,” Erestor stated.

“I will leave you to it then,” Elrond said, knowing what Erestor was talking about. “Glorfindel, have a safe journey and bring your son home.” Elrond went up to Glorfindel and gave him a warrior’s hug. He then left.

“Now, what’s this about, Erestor?” Glorfindel asked.

“If you are to go to get your son then we need to bond to Mel before you leave. He can’t marry us but he can bond with us. If anything were to happen to you out there, we would know with the bond.”

“I agree with Erestor,” Mel stated. “If the three of us do share one soul, I want this. It will strengthen our love for you when you’re out there.”

“Well, then,” Glorfindel replied as he started to get undressed. He watched Mel’s eyes as he took his clothes of slowly.

Mel rose from the bed and stood in front of Glorfindel. He waited until the dizziness passed then took over the process of removing his clothes. The one thing that Mel loved about Glorfindel was his body. It was sculpted with hard muscles and a few scars he received when he fought the Balrog of Morgoth. He never forgot the body of this warrior. As he took off his tunic, he placed a kiss over the warrior’s heart.

As Mel was removing Glorfindel’s clothing, Erestor moved behind Mel and did the same thing. He gasped as the nightgown dropped to the floor to reveal the creamy alabaster skin. Kissing the shoulder of his new lover, Erestor’s arms came around to Mel’s chest up over his nipples. They hardened at his touch. A moan was heard from the elf in front of the Advisor.

Mel turned in Erestor’s arms to face him. He lightly kissed Erestor as he removed the elf’s clothing. When the tunic fell to the floor, he looked at the body before him. Erestor had the body of a warrior with hard muscles. He knew that Erestor fought in the Last Alliance along side Elrond and Gil-gilad, the High King. Mel’s hand ran over the pecs until his fingers came across his nipples which harden under his touch.

Erestor was surprised at the chest of Mel. Mel was not slim like he thought but his body showed that he was gaining muscle mass. Erestor bent his head to place a kiss over Mel’s heart. He looked over Mel’s shoulder and saw Glorfindel kiss Mel’s neck with butterfly kisses.

Glorfindel looked into Erestor’s eyes and leaned over and kissed his husband. Mel then placed kisses along the vein on Erestor’s neck. They pinned Mel between them like a sandwich which brought their groins together. Each of them could feel the cocks of the other. They each moaned as their bodies touched. Glorfindel reached up and took Mel’s shoulders and walked him over to the bed.

Mel lay down in the middle of the bed. He watched as Glorfindel took his leggings off. When he stood before Mel, his cock stood out proud. As he licked his lips, he turned his head and watched Erestor take off his leggings. Erestor sported a beautiful cock just right for loving. Glorfindel took up one side of the bed and Erestor took up the other side. Each placed a hand on Mel’s chest. Mel closed his eyes and felt each of them kiss his neck. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he placed them down on the bed and grabbed the sheets. This was the first time that Mel would be making love to two other elves and his body felt little electric shocks as the other two kissed his body. The feelings his body received pooled to his groin area which then filled his cock.

Glorfindel and Erestor were kissing their way down Mel’s body watching as it responded. They each took up a nipple, lapping and sucking. Their hands lightly touched the alabaster skin, feeling Mel’s body rise off the bed. As they made their way down to the stomach, each tongue licked moisture as it began to bead on the elf’s body. Each vied for possession of his belly button until their tongues touched and they kissed over Mel, exploring their mouths.

At this time, Mel’s libido was going out of control. Know he knew that these two elves were part of him as he was part of them. He could feel his soul reach out to the other two souls as his love grew. When he felt them at his stomach, he slowly reached out as his hands came across the silk hair of each elf, one dark the other light. He rose his head and watched as the two lovers kissed which made him lick his own lips. It was at this time he knew his body was being worshiped by his two new lovers and soul mates. Tears pooled up in the corner of his eyes and leaked down his face knowing that he was loved by two elves.

Glorfindel could feel something wrong as he turned his head and watched the tears flow down Mel’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Glorfindel asked as he went to face his lover. “Why the tears?” Glorfindel wiped them away thinking he hurt Mel.

“Nothing,” Mel sniffled. “I never thought I would find love again not knowing that two elves loved me instead of one.”

“After tonight,” Erestor began to say, “there will only be one soul. Our souls will bind with the love we possess. We will have so much love between the three of us that none of us will know where one love begins and the other two end. We will have enough love that our son will be the happiest elf in Middle Earth.”

Mel nodded his head as he watched his two lovers took up their spot where they left off. When they came upon his cock, each took up a side and licked, coming together at the top licking the liquid that dropped out the tip. Glorfindel took up Mel’s sack and slowly rolled it making Mel raise his hips off the bed. Erestor placed his finger to the skin between the sack and the opening they would enter later. He pressed lightly and felt the cock twitch on tongue.

Glorfindel looked up and spoke. “Do you want to take him first?”

Erestor turned his head and watched Mel. He knew what Glorfindel was saying and nodded. Erestor knew that his cock was smaller and would not hurt Mel but would open him up making him ready for Glorfindel’s wider girth.

“Yes, please,” Mel begged as he watched the unsaid words between his two lovers. His body was having a mind of its own as it moved on the bed. Then there were the tingles that took over every inch making his skin sensitive to the touches.

Erestor moved off him and laid down on his right side. “Lay on your side while I prepare you.”

Glorfindel moved to his left side facing Mel. His hand came up to lightly touch Mel’s face. His fingers traced his brow then moved down to his chin, raising it as he kissed him. He wanted to distract Mel while Erestor fingers entered his body.

Erestor got the oil from the side table and poured some on his fingers. He moved Mel’s left leg forward and entered one finger into Mel’s entrance. Going slowly, as not to harm the elf, he kissed Mel’s neck. Erestor looked over the shoulder and winked at Glorfindel.

Mel moaned into Glorfindel’s mouth as a finger entered him. It had been a while since someone made love to him. He then felt his lover in front of him take up his cock and slowly stroked it, making him move forward wanting more contact.

Erestor knew when he was loose enough that he entered with another finger, stretching him. His finger grazed across his prostate which made Mel moan louder and his body move forward into Glorfindel‘s hand. Then he entered another finger stretching him even further. When he knew he was ready, Erestor exited his fingers and poured more oil on them. He took up his own cock and coated it, mixing his fluid with the oil.

“On your back, lover,” Erestor teased as he moved between Mel’s legs.

Mel heard the command as he rolled onto his back and saw Erestor rubbing the oil on his cock. His own cock twitched knowing what was coming next.

Glorfindel watched as Erestor raised Mel’s legs and entered him. He knew that the two of them needed to be together so he placed his hand over Mel’s heart.

As Erestor entered Mel for the first time, he slowly moved and watched if Mel was in pain. When he saw none, he moved further slowly until he was completely inside. It was then that he recited the bonding spell.

“I, Erestor of Imladris, take you Melpomaen of Lothlórien to be my bonded mate for life. I will love you with all my heart, body and soul until the end of time and beyond. I will cherish and hold you in my heart. When you hurt, I will hurt. When you cry, I will cry. When you laugh, I will laugh. You are my strength which I will give you back freely. You are my world as I am yours. I will love you until the end of Arda.”

“I, Melpomaen of Lothlórien, take you, Erestor of Imladris to be my bonded mate for life. I will love you with all my heart, body and soul until the end of time and beyond. I will cherish and hold you in my heart. When you hurt, I will hurt. When you cry, I will cry. When you laugh, I will laugh. You are my strength which I will give you back freely. You are my world as I am yours. I will love you until the end of Arda.”

As Mel and Erestor made love, Glorfindel could feel Erestor’s soul reach out to Mel’s. The heart beat below his fingers was beating faster. He watched as Erestor’s body pushed into Mel’s knowing he would be doing this soon. His own cock was leaking profusely but he knew he would have to wait to connect his soul to Mel’s.

Erestor looked down as he watched his cock go in and out of Mel’s body. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Then he gazed at Mel to watch his reaction. It was then that Erestor’s love for Mel grew tenfold. He leaned down with his head and kissed Mel, exploring his tongue as his cock explored his lover’s body.

Mel slowly brought his legs down to wrap around Erestor’s waist. When this happened, it brought his body into a different angle which made Erestor’s cock brush up against his prostate. He broke off the kiss and hissed as his soul reached out to Erestor’s. He felt his lips being kissed again by Erestor. They each felt their souls leave their bodies.

Two souls exited their respective bodies and entwined themselves together to form the bond that would last forever and beyond. The two souls made love to one another as the bodies below them did the same. As they felt themselves close to coming, each soul took a piece of the other soul before going back to their respective bodies.

Mel and Erestor both knew they were close to coming. Erestor took up Mel’s cock and began stroking it, making a bead of cum appear at the surface. As Erestor watched, he came inside Mel, coating his insides with his semen. It was then he felt liquid flow over his fingers.

“Erestor!” Mel shouted as he came.

“Mel!” Erestor shouted in return. He collapsed on top of Mel, breathing hard. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Mel replied.

“Elbereth, you both are beautiful,” Glorfindel breathed.

“I think I need a nap,” Mel breathed out. “I think Erestor wore me out.” His hand came around Erestor’s back holding him in place, not wanting to let go.

“I agree,” Erestor said as a yawn took over. He moved his lips over to Mel’s neck and kissed him, leaving a passion mark for all to see.

As Erestor’s cock slipped from Mel’s body, he moved so that Mel was between him and Glorfindel. He watched as Glorfindel took a cloth he had ready and wiped down both elves. Glorfindel then took up the blanket and brought it over the three of them.

“What about you Fin?” Erestor asked. He noticed that his husband was still hard before the blankets were placed on them.

“Don’t worry about me, love,” Glorfindel replied as he snuggled into Mel’s side. “I want to wait until I can take Mel.”

“Are you saving this for me?” Mel asked as he reached across and took a firm hold on Glorfindel’s cock, lightly stroking it. It had been some time since he felt Glorfindel’s cock.

Glorfindel gasped. “Easy there.” He took Mel’s hand off his cock knowing that he wouldn’t last long. “You’ll get your turn when we all have a rest.” He laid his head down on Mel’s chest and watched Erestor do the same. He then clasped his hand over Erestor’s, which was over Mel’s heart. “I love you both.”

“Me, too,” Mel replied.

“Me three.” Erestor stated.

All three elves chuckled and rested for a few hours.

****************

As the three elves slept, Elrond was in his study getting ready to far speak with his mother-in-law. It had been many years since Celebrían died and he still considered Celeborn and Galadriel his family. Arwen agreed with Elrond that she would stay in Lothlórien for an indefinite period of time and the twins, Elrohir and Elladan, were out every day hunting the orcs that killed their mother.

Elrond closed his eyes, making his mind reach out to Galadriel. When he felt his mind connect, he spoke to her.

Galadriel was working on a letter to Cirdan when she felt someone enter her mind. She looked over to Celeborn who raised his head. Amaras was on the floor drawing.

“Elrond.”

“Hello my son, it is good to hear from you.”

“As it is to hear you, Mother.”

“Is everything all right? Did Melpomaen arrive?”

“Yes, he did arrive but he was hurt. A band of orcs attacked his party. He was the only survivor.”

“Oh dear. How is he?”

“He had a head wound but is better. Glorfindel found him out on the road outside Imladris. He sent eight of his elves to tend to the others that were killed and they should arrive in Lothlórien in a few days time.”

“I’m glad Mel is all right then. I suppose you know of Amaras.”

“Yes, Mel told Erestor, Glorfindel and I about him. Glorfindel wants to come to Lothlórien to collect his child so they can be a family. Do you know about the three of them?”

“Yes I do. I knew it when I found out that Mel was pregnant. I didn’t want to say anything because events had to unfold before it happened. I think their love as a family will be strong.”

“I believe it will. Glorfindel wants to leave tomorrow but I told him to leave in two days time. Would you receive him then?”

“Well, I talked to Celeborn and he agrees with me that we will bring Amaras to his fathers. It would give me a chance to see this love the three elves share. I see the love my grandsons have for each other and this will make me understand their love better. How would that suit you?”

“Do you think that during this time you are not putting yourself in danger considering what Mel just went through?”

“I believe we will be better armed knowing what to expect. Besides, I will have a dozen March wardens to protect us along the way plus many warriors.”

“Then I will inform Glorfindel that he will not have to make the trip. He will be very nervous until his son arrives. I believe the three of them are bonding to each other as we speak. Erestor wanted this done before Glorfindel went to Lothlórien just in case something happened.”

“Good. I’m glad they’re bonding sooner than later. It will make their love for Amaras that much stronger. I will see you in a week’s time.”

“I will inform Erestor of your arrival. Have a safe journey. Give Father my love and a hug and kiss to my daughter.”

“I will see you then. I will do that my son. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mother.”

Elrond broke off his thoughts as a smile took over. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to send Glorfindel to Lothlórien. It was at this time that Elrond knew their love was just born and would have to grow before they would have to meet Amaras. He would wait until breakfast to let the three lovers know what had transpired between him and Galadriel.

**************

Glorfindel was having the most exotic dream. He was making love to Mel for the last time in Lothlórien. This felt like a goodbye but somehow different. But somehow this dream was altered. It was like he was awake and fingers were slowly caressing his body. He moaned as his body rose from the bed. Then Glorfindel actually felt someone kissing him. Opening his eyes, he saw Mel before him. Gathering the elf in his arms, he kissed back, plunging his tongue inside of Mel, tasting every crevice.

Mel broke off the kiss for air and smiled. “Did you like that?”

“It was like I was back in Lothlórien,” Glorfindel replied. “I should have never left you there.”

“Yes you should have,” Mel replied running his fingers down the side of Glorfindel’s face. “I think things had to unfold before this. I couldn’t stop you from leaving.”

Erestor woke to the words being said. He lightly caressed Mel’s back, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Besides, if Glorfindel stayed, both of you would never be complete with your love if he hadn’t married me.”

“You’re right,” Glorfindel stated looking at Mel. “Things had to unfold for the three of us loving one another. Now enough talk. I have a soul to claim.” 

Mel felt himself being brought over Glorfindel. As his body settled on the warrior, their cocks brushed up against one another, bringing a hiss to Mel’s lips. He missed being this close to his past lover, now to become his bonded mate. He straddled Glorfindel’s hips and rose his body, running his hands over the nipples before him.

“I want to take you this way,” Glorfindel stated. His hands rubbed Mel’s thighs and watched as the cock before him leaked. Glorfindel took his finger and caught the drop, bringing it to his mouth. He moaned at the flavor that exploded on his tongue.

Erestor watched as his husband was ready to make love to his bonded mate. He could feel himself getting hard just watching them.

Mel rocked his hips, feeling a twitch below him. He looked down and grabbed both their cocks into his hand and stroked them. Their fluids leaked and combined themselves before falling on Glorfindel’s finger. It almost made him come just watching this action. Taking his own finger, he caught a drop and placed it on his own tongue. The taste was exquisite.

Erestor knew they were close by their actions so he got the oil and placed it in Glorfindel’s hand.

Glorfindel took the top off the bottle and poured some onto his fingers. He then rose his upper body making Mel move back a bit so that his ass was over the warrior’s thighs. Reaching between Mel’s legs, he placed his finger at the opening and rubbed softly. Then he proceeded to breach Mel with one finger and waited until Mel was ready for the second.

Mel’s body obeyed him. When the finger entered there was a little pain and he looked right into Glorfindel’s eyes. The love that was there was the same love he saw when they were last together in Lothlórien. He then felt the finger go in further and brushed up against his prostate. It brought a moan to his lips.

“Good?” Glorfindel asked.

All Mel could do was nod his head. His feelings were making his skin tingle with electric shocks. Mel kissed his lover with passion. His hands roamed the golden skin beneath his fingers. Another finger entered him and he rocked his hips forward. His opening was stretched as the fingers moved in and out. A third finger entered making the opening bigger.

When Glorfindel could easily move his fingers inside Mel, he lowered his body and brought Mel over his cock. He rose his cock from his body and watched as Mel lowered himself onto it slowly. When he saw Mel sitting on his cock, he could feel himself leaking inside his new lover and bonded mate.

“I, Glorfindel of Imladris and the House of the Golden Flower, take you Mel of Lothlórien, as my bonded mate for life. I will love you with all my heart, body and soul until the end of time and beyond. I will cherish and hold you in my heart. When you hurt, I will hurt. When you cry, I will cry. When you laugh, I will laugh. You are my strength which I will give you back freely. You are my world as I am yours. I will love you until the end of Arda.”

Mel watched as the words were said. This was a new feeling than the one that he had with Erestor. He now knew that his life was complete. This bonding would never fade as his love for the two grew.

“I, Mel of Lothlórien , take you Glorfindel of Imladris and the House of the Golden Flower, as my bonded mate for life. I will love you with all my heart, body and soul until the end of time and beyond. I will cherish and hold you in my heart. When you hurt, I will hurt. When you cry, I will cry. When you laugh, I will laugh. You are my strength which I will give you back freely. You are my world as I am yours. I will love you until the end of Arda.”

Glorfindel rose his upper body and kissed his bonded mate for the first time. He could feel his soul rise from his body and possess the soul of Mel’s. Mel’s hips rose and lowered as he made love to him. Their souls made love to one another as their bodies did the same. Hands caressed skin as lips fought for dominance.

Erestor watched as his bonded mates made love. He knew this love would never grow old. He moved to sit behind Mel and stroked the skin before him. The dampness was exotic as a new rose about to bloom. Now he knew that their love was complete. His own cock was hard as it rested on Mel’s back. It leaked on the skin, marking Mel as his own.

Mel felt Erestor behind him and turned his head. He kissed his bonded mate as he rode Glorfindel’s cock. It brushed up against his prostate making him moan into Erestor’s mouth.

Erestor’s cock caressed Mel’s back as if he was making love to him. His hands came around the front and found Mel’s cock. It was possessed by other fingers as he brought his fingers over Glorfindel’s.

Glorfindel felt his fingers encased with another hand and looked over the shoulder of Mel. He rose his upper body and brought his lips forward to kiss Erestor. Their love was now complete as he kissed his husband. His hips rose repeatedly as he could feel himself about to come. His hand grasped the cock harder as his skin tingled.

Mel could sense himself ready to come so he drove his body harder onto his bonded mate’s cock. His breathing hitched when he felt himself come over the fingers that stroked his cock.

When Glorfindel felt Mel’s ass clench around his cock, he exploded inside with such force that he felt it surround his own cock inside the body. He then felt his own soul return to his body and sensed a piece of Mel’s soul inside of him now. It was the greatest emotion he ever felt in his life. The only thing it compared to was his bonding to Erestor but this made it now complete. He kissed Mel’s neck on the opposite side that Erestor kissed and left his mark on the elf.

Mel’s skin tingled with this new sensation. His life was now fulfilled with the love of his newly bonded mates. He felt the kiss on his neck knowing that he was now their true love. Then his soul returned with a new piece attached. It felt exciting knowing that there were two pieces of another soul inside of him

Erestor watched as they both came and his own cock released its treasure on Mel’s back. He brought his arms around both his lovers and kissed Mel on the side where he left his mark. They were now complete. Erestor got a cloth and wiped up Mel’s back and his own hand. 

Mel felt himself being lowered to the bed slowly with Glorfindel under him. There was a slight grin to his face as he smiled. He was totally exhausted.

Erestor then cleaned up Mel and Glorfindel.

“I love you,” Glorfindel whispered against the lips, lightly kissing him.

“I love you, too,” Mel replied. He then turned to Erestor. “I love you both.”

“As we love you,” Erestor said. He then lowered himself on the opposite side of Glorfindel and placed his arm across the warrior’s chest. He clasped his hand into Mel’s placing it over Glorfindel’s heart.

The three lovers and bonded mates got to know one another. Mel told them about his life since Glorfindel left and filled in the blanks on the birth and the raising of their son. There were times that Glorfindel couldn’t believe that he was a father. 

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door and Erestor, who was already awake, answered it.

“Morning Lindir,” Erestor said after he opened the door. The minstrel of Imladris stood there.

“Morning, Erestor,” he replied. “Elrond would like for you three to meet with him at breakfast. He has news for you.”

“Alright, we’ll be right there.” Erestor watched Lindir walk away before closing the door.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Erestor whispered as he nudged Glorfindel’s shoulder.

Glorfindel groaned and moved closer to the body against his own wanting the warmth. He opened his eyes and smiled. He brought Erestor closer and kissed him. “What is it?”

“Elrond wants to see us before you go,” Erestor replied. “Lindir said to meet him at breakfast.”

“Alright,” Glorfindel said. He then reached over to run his finger down Mel’s face. The elf was beautiful as he slept. “Baby, time to wake up.”

Mel stirred from his slumber and opened his eyes. Before him was a beautiful elf. A smile was returned when he realized that someone called him baby.

“We need to see Elrond at breakfast,” Erestor stated. “He has some news for us.”

The three elves each took their turn in the bathroom and got dressed. Erestor wore his dark tunic and robe; Glorfindel donned his warrior tunic and leggings and Mel dressed in a green tunic and leggings. The three then combed each other’s hair and placed clasps to hold their hair out of their face. Mel then took over and placed Glorfindel’s hair in warrior braids ready for his trip.

They entered the Great Hall with Mel in between Glorfindel and Erestor as they each held hands. There were a few collected gasps from the other warriors because they could see a slight glow to each of them.

Elrond watched as the three bonded elves entered the hall. He heard the gasps and saw the glow each of them were encased in because of their newfound love. This glow was ethereal to ones who were blessed by the elves. Elrond knew that Galadriel would be pleased about this. He rose from his chair as the three approached.

“Welcome, my friends,” Elrond stated. “Please sit.” Elrond took his seat at the head of the table as Erestor took up his right and Glorfindel took up his left. Sitting beside Erestor, Mel took his seat.

“Morning, Elrond,” Glorfindel said.

The other two said their good mornings to the Lord of the Valley. They each got their plates ready with fruit, biscuits, scrambled eggs and pancakes. To complete the meal there was also tea and juices.

“I want to start out and say that it’s nice to see you have completed the bond,” Elrond stated.

“We wanted to do this before I left to Lothlórien,” Glorfindel replied.

“About that,” Elrond started to say. “Galadriel and Celeborn are on their way here and will be here in one weeks time. They will be bringing your son.”

“But I thought…” Erestor started to say but saw Elrond put up his hand.

“So did I until I talked to Galadriel. She wants to see this love you share so that she can understand better what her grandsons feel. They will be well guarded as they will be bringing twelve March wardens with them. Plus they will have other warriors. They will not put your son into harms way.”

“Then we will ready rooms for all,” Erestor explained. 

“That’s already taken care of Erestor,” Elrond stated. “I had Lindir with the help of others get a room ready for Galadriel and Celeborn as well as rooms for their sons.”

“Sons?” Mel was shocked to hear this.

“Yes,” Elrond replied. “When Haldir and his brothers Orophin and Rumil were orphaned at a young age, Galadriel and Celeborn took up the job of taking them into their home and raising them. They became the best warriors that Lothlórien possessed and they were well loved by their parents as well as their fellow elves.”

“I understand,” Mel replied. “It will be good to see them again.”

They talked more about the visit. Erestor was getting ready to go to his office when Elrond stopped him.

“Erestor, I would very much for you and your other lovers to take this time and be together. This is new to all of you and you should get to know one another.”

“But Elrond,” Erestor protested. “I have things to do before our guests arrive. Things have to be done.”

“And they will be,” Elrond stated. “Lindir is in charge of everything. He has taken this role many times before from you when you had other things to do.”

“Alright,” Erestor agreed. “I do trust Lindir with this work. He’s never let me down before.”

“Besides, I want you to go chose a room with quarters to accommodate your new family. You will need an extra bedroom for your son.”

“My son,” Erestor whispered. He then looked to Elrond. “I never thought I would have a son.”

“Now you do,” Elrond replied as he hugged his long time friend.

************

The three newly bonded mates went in search of new accommodations. They found one that would suit their needs. They were not very far from Erestor’s office. It had a large living room with fireplace; to the right a large bedroom for the three lovers that came with a large, luxurious bed that would fit four people as well as a desk by the window; a big bathroom next to the bedroom with a bath sunk into the floor that could hold six people; a small bedroom off to the left side of the living room big enough for Amaras. These rooms suited them fine.

Meanwhile, the warriors of Imladris heard about their Captain bonding with another male. They figured that if Glorfindel was happy they would make Imladris the most guarded place on Middle Earth. Some of the warriors heard of them moving to other quarters and took it upon themselves to give their Captain a hand.

When Glorfindel saw about a dozen warriors approach, he stopped them.

“What’s this?” Glorfindel enquired.

“Well,” said one the guards, “we thought we would give you all a hand and help you move. We had nothing to do today and we thought why not help our Captain.”

“Ha huh,” Glorfindel replied as he stood there with his arms crossed. “Trying to get in good with me?”

“No,” replied the guard. “It’s better to have a happy captain.”

“Alright,” Glorfindel said. “Then you can do the heavy lifting. We need to transport my bed to my son’s room.”

“Yu…you’re son!” the guard stammered.

“Yes. He’s arriving in a week with others from Lothlórien. I want these quarters ready before he arrives.”

“Yes sir,” replied all the guards.

By the next day, the rooms were ready. It looked like someone already lived there by the time they were all finished.

Erestor and Mel were happy that they didn’t have to do anything strenuous. He felt something missing inside his son’s room. Then he got an idea. Erestor went to the carpenter’s and asked if he could purchase a desk for their son. The carpenter said he could have it ready in a few days. This pleased Erestor. He then went to his office and got paper, inks and a few quills to complete the desk.

Glorfindel went to the jewelers and asked if two circlets could be made to match the ones that him and Erestor wore when they got married. He showed his to the jeweler. The jeweler said he could have them in four days. They were a simple circlet that contained a weaved pattern with a golden jewel encased in the front. This circlet represented the House of the Golden Flower from Gondolin.

Preparations were made for the arrival of the party from Lothlórien. Accommodations were set up for the warriors in the barracks and rooms were set up for the three sons. Lindir wanted them placed in the Last Homely House along with their parents. 

Everything was now done due to the help that came from the elves of Imladris. 

Mel, Erestor and Glorfindel were sleeping when a scream tore through the house. Erestor was the first to see Mel sitting up in bed, breathing hard. It was the night before the elves of Lothlórien were to arrive. 

“No, no it’s not possible,” Mel whispered. Tears ran down his face as he tried to control his breathing.

“Mel, what’s wrong?” Erestor asked. He watched as Glorfindel rose from the bed and gathered his lover into his arms.

“My son…our son,” Mel started to say but couldn’t finish.

“What about Amaras?” Glorfindel questioned, seeing the worried look on Mel’s face. He was running his hand up and down Mel’s back trying to calm him.

“I had a dream that something happened to my son,” Mel sobbed. “But it’s just a dream, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes we see things in dreams that aren’t real,” Erestor stated as he tried to sooth his lover by running his hand up and down Mel’s back.

“And sometimes they come true,” Glorfindel said. “I’ve had dreams in my youth that have come to light recently.”

“Then you believe that something happened to our son?” Mel asked as he looked to Glorfindel.

“How about I ride out after grabbing a bite with a few warriors and see if there is anything wrong?” Glorfindel questioned.

“I would like that very much,” Mel answered.

“Alright,” Glorfindel said, “I will get ready and go see if there is anything wrong at the boarders. Is this not the day that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were to arrive with our son?”

“Yes,” Erestor replied. Then his eyes got wide. “I must inform Elrond of this. Something must have happened to their party. I’ll see if he knows anything. Come with me Mel.”

After they got dressed, all three elves made their way to Elrond’s office. Upon entering, they notice that Elrond had this far off look to his face. When Erestor noticed his eyes clear he went to him.

“What is it Elrond?” Erestor questioned.

“The party from Lothlórien was ambushed just outside the boarders,” Elrond informed him. He then noticed Mel and Glorfindel there with them. “I just got word from Galadriel that many warriors were hurt.”

“I must go to them,” Glorfindel stated. “I will take as many men as I can. We don’t know if there are still orcs around.”

“Glorfindel, your son is all right,” Elrond stated. “He was riding with Celeborn when they were attacked. He kept your son safe with him as well as Galadriel.”

“That is good to know,” Glorfindel replied breathing out a sigh of relief. He then left to gather his men.

Elrond watched as Erestor took Mel over to the sofa by the fireplace and sat with him. Elrond knew this was going to hard on Mel until his son was safe in his arms. He was a father after all as he worried about his own sons out there fighting the orcs that hurt their mother.

“I will get some tea,” Elrond said. He went to the door and stopped a servant, requesting for tea.

Ten minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Elrond opened it. A servant placed a tray of tea on the table before Mel and Erestor. Elrond went to his cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a bag that contained an herb to relax the body. He knew that Mel was tense from the way his foot thumped the floor and he put his thumb in his mouth as if biting the nail.

“Here,” Elrond said as he handed the tea to Erestor, “I put a mild sedative in his tea to help him relax.”

“Thank you, Elrond,” Erestor replied. He brought the cup up to Mel’s lips and helped him drink in the warm liquid.

Elrond watched as Mel began to relax. He wanted to keep an eye on him since it was not long ago that he was hurt.

**************

As Glorfindel and his men approached the Lothlórien party, he noticed that Celeborn and Galadriel were not among the other warriors. Some were still fighting orcs. Glorfindel nodded his head and his men took up arms and went after the remaining evil. After the orcs were killed, Glorfindel began to search for his son. He didn’t know what to expect as he came upon a cave. He sensed someone inside.

Glorfindel proceeded into the cave with a few of his men. They didn’t know if there were orcs inside guarding the three elves. As the elves proceeded down the tunnel, their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Glorfindel looked down and noticed bones that he did not recognize. Within twelve feet of the entrance, they came upon the three elves. He saw a sword raise up and he defended himself. When Glorfindel realized it was Celeborn, he let out his breath.

“It’s us, my Lord,” Glorfindel whispered. “We’re from Imladris.”

“It is good to see you, my friend,” Celeborn replied. He then took Glorfindel into his arms.

“Are any of you hurt?” Glorfindel asked as he let go of Celeborn.

“No,” Galadriel replied as she stepped forward. “Are our sons alright?”

“Yes,” Glorfindel replied. “They fought the rest of the orcs with my men. We need to burn the bodies before we leave.”

Just then a little boy of about two years old peered out from behind Galadriel’s dress. He was dressed in a tunic and leggings. His hair was golden blond and his eyes, green like the grass.

“Hi little one,” Glorfindel said as he kneeled. “Are you ok?”

“Yes,” the elfling replied. “Are the monsters gone?”

“Yes, we took care of them,” Glorfindel replied. He couldn’t believe he was talking to his son.

“Amaras, this is Glorfindel, your Ada,” Galadriel replied.

“He is?” Amaras asked. “Where’s Nada then?”

“He’s back in Imladris waiting for you,” Glorfindel answered. He knew that Nada stood for both Ada and Nana.

Amaras stared at his Ada for a few moments and ran to him with his arms wide open. He was caught as Glorfindel welcomed him with his love.

“It’s good to see you,” Glorfindel whispered to his son as his tears flowed.

“Why are you crying?’ Amaras asked.

“I’m just happy that you are all right,” Glorfindel replied as he wiped his tears. “How about we get ready and take all of you to Imladris so you can see your Nada?”

“I would like that,” Amaras happily stated. “Can I ride with you?”

“Of course you can, if that’s all right with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.” Glorfindel looked to the others.

“It’s all right with us,” Celeborn stated. “He is your son after all.”

Glorfindel smiled as he picked up his son and all of them exited the cave. “Amaras, I want you to close your eyes. I don’t want you to see what we’re about to come across.”

Amaras closed his eyes and nodded. He then placed his face against his father’s neck and inhaled. He knew this elf was his father by his scent. It put a smile upon his face.

Glorfindel led the rest of the elves to the clearing where there were many bodies of orcs strewn around. There was black blood everywhere.

“I want all the Imladris warriors to clean up as the rest of us ride,” Glorfindel yelled. “You know what to do.”

“Yes sir,” Glorfindel’s second in command replied. “We’ll take care of this. We will also ready the wounded before traveling.”

The Lothlórien party along with Glorfindel and his son made their way to Imladris. Glorfindel had a proud look on his face as they entered the hidden valley a few hours later. He watched from the distance as Erestor stood with Mel in his arms. As they approached, Glorfindel lowered Amaras into the arms of his Nada.

“There you go my son,” Glorfindel said. “You’re safe now.”

When Amaras was placed in his Nada’s arms both hugged the other. “I’m happy to see you,” Mel said.

“I’m happy to, Nada,” Amaras said. He then turned his head and saw a dark haired elf beside them. “Who are you?”

“I’m Erestor. I look after you’re Ada and Nada.”

Glorfindel got down off his horse and came closer to his family. He watched as Erestor and bonded mate connected for the first time in his eyes. There was definitely love there and his heart blossomed.

Meanwhile, Elrond welcomed his parents to Imladris. He wanted an update on what happened on the boarders but knew they were exhausted.

“Lindir, could you show the Lord and Lady to their rooms. I imagine that they would like to clean up and rest.” Elrond noticed that their attire had dirt and some blood on them.

“Yes, my Lord,” Lindir replied and led the two dignitaries to their room. 

Another elf came forward and showed the three brothers to their room. Stable boys then took the horses to the stables to be washed and brushed down. The rest of the warriors followed the stable boys to take care of their own horses and then were shown where they were going to sleep during their stay.

Elrond turned to the new family, watching them.

“Where am I going to live now?” Amaras asked his Nada.

“Well, we have a room set up at our place just for you,” Mel told him. “Your Ada and I live with Erestor in a place we call home.”

“We’re all going to live together?” the young elf asked.

“Yes, we’re going to be one happy family,” Glorfindel replied as he set his hand on his son’s back.

“Okay,” Amaras replied. “Show me my room then.”

“I will see you all at dinner,” Elrond replied.

“Do you not want a report?” Glorfindel asked.

“That can wait until later,” Elrond replied. “You have a family to take care of now.”

“All right Elrond,” Glorfindel said. He then turned to his son. “Let’s go see your room, shall we?”

Amaras nodded his head as the new family proceeded to their new quarters. Upon entering his room, Amaras saw a desk with quills, ink and paper sitting on an average desk. The chair at the desk was unusual. It was a chair where the seat was higher but on one side of the chair there were three steps so that Amaras could climb to sit. Next he saw a huge bed that took up one side of the room opposite the desk.

“This is wonderful,” Amaras stated. “I love it.”

“How about a bath and then you can rest a while before dinner?” Mel asked his son.

“Yes Nada,” he replied as a yawn followed.

Erestor got the bath ready. He placed a nightgown and towels on a seat beside the tub as Mel got his son’s clothes off. Erestor washed his hair as Mel took a wash cloth and took away the grime from the road. Mel then toweled his son dry and Erestor placed the nightgown on him.

Amaras ran into the bedroom and watched as his Ada picked him up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He then was put into bed with a thick blanket over top of him.

“I will see you later,” Glorfindel said.

“Thanks, Ada,” Amaras replied. 

Glorfindel smiled as he was called ‘Ada’. He watched as Erestor and Mel kissed each of his cheeks and they all left the room.

“Mel, how is it that he can talk like he can?” Glorfindel asked as he took up a seat.

“I don’t know,” Mel replied. “Between Celeborn, Galadriel and I we think it has to do with you.”

“Me? Why me?’ Glorfindel inquired.

“Because you were the only elf in known history to be reborn. Galadriel thinks that while you were in the Halls of Waiting, someone gave you a gift. As far as she knows, she didn’t see anything in her mirror. It’s a puzzle to her how he can talk like he can.”

“This means we have a smart son,” Erestor replied. “He will be easy to teach when he gets older.”

“Well, you’re going to be shocked but he’s already on third year reading level,” Mel stated. “He can read and write like an elf in his thirties. I have given him free reign of the library in Lothlórien and tested his abilities as time progressed.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Erestor stated. “He can work beside you as you decipher the books that came from the Grey Havens. Our library is small in comparison to Lothlórien‘s but it should work for him.”

“You forget, Erestor, that this library contains books that came from Lindon as well as some tomes from the First Age.” Glorfindel looked at his husband as he said this.

“You’re right, Glorfindel,” Erestor replied. “He’s going to soak up knowledge like a slice of bread in milk. By the time he’s twenty, he could sit in on council meetings and advise Elrond.” This last part he smiled.

“Now you’re getting ahead of yourself,” Mel chuckled.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m going to bathe before dinner,” Glorfindel got out of his seat and headed to their bedroom.

“How about we go help him wash?” Mel asked.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Erestor agreed.

They passed Glorfindel on the way to the bathroom to get the tub ready for their bonded mate. A robe was placed on a chair with a few towels. Erestor entered the tub with his back against the side with Mel on the other end. When Glorfindel arrived he could smell the scent of sandalwood in the air. Mel helped him into the water and place him in front of Erestor. Glorfindel could feel Erestor’s cock in his back. He placed his head on Erestor’s shoulders as he felt Mel washing his front.

Mel took up the cloth and began to wash his lover. He could see a little dirt on his neck but he knew that the rest of him was just as dirty. When his cloth hit the warriors cock, it twitched and grew harder. He took the cock into his hand and started stroking it up and down.

Erestor watched what Mel was doing and took Glorfindel’s nipples between his fingers and rolled them, creating hard nubs that caused a moan. His own cock was getting harder watching Mel.

Mel let Glorfindel’s cock drop in the water as he leaned over and grabbed the heavy oil from the shelf. He poured some on his fingers and proceeded to ready Glorfindel for Erestor’s cock.

Glorfindel groaned as fingers entered him from below. He knew what they were up to and he let them. His body gave away his excitement as his lover’s got him ready.

As Mel’s fingers opened his lover up, his other fingers opened himself up. He moaned as his fingers brushed against his own prostate.

When Glorfindel heard the moan, he opened his eyes and watched what Mel was doing to himself.

“Elbereth, you’re beautiful,” Glorfindel breathed.

Erestor watched as Mel opened himself. His own cock got harder against Glorfindel’s back. “I want you,” he whispered as he kissed Glorfindel’s neck.

Glorfindel nodded his head and rose from the water. He watched as Mel turned around and placed his arms against the side of the tub, his back to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel understood the meaning and grabbed his cock, ready to enter is lover. He kneeled in the tub and entered Mel then waited until Erestor was inside him.

The three of them got into a rhythm as Glorfindel entered Mel and Erestor entered Glorfindel. It was a little hard but when they got their rhythm, it wasn’t long before Erestor came in Glorfindel who then came into Mel. Glorfindel took up Mel’s cock, stroking it until it erupted in his hand.

The three of them were exhausted so Erestor washed Glorfindel’s hair as Mel finished washing him. They all got out and dried off. Each donned a nightgown in the bedroom and crawled into bed to rest until dinner.

A couple of hours later, Amaras woke up from his nap. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room. It took a couple of minutes to realize that he was in Imladris with his Ada and Nada. He got out of bed and made his way to his parents room.

Upon opening the door, Amaras found his parents in bed with another elf. This puzzled him. He stood on the side of the bed facing his Ada. He watched as his Ada’s eyes opened.

“Hi,” Amaras whispered.

“Hi,” Fin replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

Fin rose the blankets and watched as his son got in beside him. His son turned around, facing him.

“Why is there another elf in bed with you and Nada?” Amaras asked.

“We’ll talk of that later when they wake up.” Glorfindel felt the arm around his waist pull him closer to the body behind him.

“We’re awake Fin,” Mel replied.

Both Mel and Erestor rose their upper bodies from the bed and looked at Amaras.

“How are you feeling, son?” Mel asked.

“I’m okay,” Amaras replied. 

“To answer your question,” Mel began to say. “Have you read anything about souls in your readings?”

“Yes,” Amaras replied.

“Well, you know that when souls bond that each elf can feel the other. With the three of us, we weren’t complete. Each of us had this hole or something missing. It wasn’t until your Ada and I knew that we loved each other until it was too late. When I came to Imladris, I found your Ada again and with the love that all three of us share, we are now complete in our bonding of our souls. Does that make sense?”

“So in other words, if one of you gets hurt, the other two will feel it.” Amaras looked to the other elf in the bed. 

“That’s right,” Glorfindel replied.

“Amaras, this is Erestor,” Mel introduced his son to his other lover. “What would you like to call him?”

Amaras looked at Erestor as if he was examining an elf. He knew that Erestor was Lord Elrond’s Advisor so this meant that he was in a high position amongst the elves of Imladris. Amaras knew he was smarter than the average elf being that he could read better than the other elflings.

“I think I will call him Adar if that is alright with you, Lord Erestor?”

Tears pooled in Erestor’s eyes when he heard the name. “I would be honored to be your Adar, Amaras. I will be there for you when you can’t find one of your own parents.”

“But you will be my other parent, Adar,” Amaras replied. “I would like to talk to you later, please.”

“I will be here,” Erestor said. He wondered what this was about. “How about we all dress and go to dinner?”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Glorfindel replied. “I could do with some food.”

“You could eat all day long if it was up to you,” Erestor snickered. “I’m surprised you don’t weigh twice as much.”

“But Adar, elves never get fat,” Amaras stated. “We have energy that prevents us from gaining weight.”

Mel chuckled as his son said that. “That’s okay, Erestor. I forgot to tell both of you that when Amaras says something, he never jokes. He’s a serious elf.”

Glorfindel stared at his son. He never in his two lives ever met a serious elf before. It was quite unbelievable. “How about we get dressed? Do you need help, Amaras?”

“No Ada, I can do it myself,” Amaras replied as he went to his room to dress. When he opened his closet, he saw that his clothes were hung up low enough inside that he could reach them. He chose a blue tunic and black leggings. Amaras loved the color black but never had the chance to wear it often. He dressed and went into the living room to wait for his fathers.

When Glorfindel, Erestor and Mel entered the living room, they all froze.

“What’s the matter?” Amaras asked.

“Huh, you look like us,” Erestor stated.

“Yes,” Glorfindel said. “You have my hair; your tunic is the color of Nada’s eyes and your leggings are the color of Erestor’s hair.”

“Huh,” Amaras replied as he looked down at his clothes. He knew exactly what he was doing when dressing. He wanted to be proud of his fathers. “Let’s go eat.”

When the family entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned to the door. The warriors knew that Glorfindel was a father and there were smiles amongst them. They liked to have their Captain happy.

The three dignitaries rose from their seats to welcome the new family. It wasn’t everyday to see three fathers with their son.

Glorfindel’s family entered with Mel beside him and Erestor and Amaras leading the way in front. Amaras walked proud into the room. They all stopped in front of the table and smiled. 

“My friends, welcome,” Elrond stated. “Amaras, it is good to see you. I’m Elrond, Lord of Imladris.”

“My lord.” Amaras bowed to Lord Elrond.

“Amaras, you don’t have to bow to me,” Elrond stated. “We only do that to dignitaries that visit this realm.”

“But we have dignitaries, my Lord,” Amaras replied. “Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are visiting dignitaries.”

“Yes, you are right,” Elrond replied shocked to hear someone so young talk like an adult. “Welcome then to my realm all of you.”

The new family found their places at the table and settled into dinner. They were enjoying the meal presented to them.

Just then there was a commotion at the door. An elf that was covered in dirt and grim came before the dignitaries.

“My Lords and Lady,” the warrior began, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath as he kneeled. “There are orcs on the western border. They will be here in a matter of hours.”

“Ready the warriors, Glorfindel,” Lord Elrond stated. “We will kill them before they reach this safe haven.”

“Yes, My lord,” Glorfindel’s replied as he motioned to his men and the contingency from Lothlórien to join them on the hunt.

“Where’s Ada going?” Amaras asked.

“Do you remember your readings on a Glorfindel that fought in the First Age?” Mel asked.

“Yes.” Then his eyes got bigger. “He’s not ‘that’ Glorfindel is he?”

“Yes, he is,” Erestor replied. “He’s the one who fought the Balrog of Morgoth.”

“But he died,” Amaras replied.

“Yes,” Erestor continued. He look to Mel to tell the story. When he received the nod, Erestor continued and kneeled before him. “When Manwë found him in the Halls of Waiting, he talked to his brother, Námo. I don’t know what they talked about but years past when he was reborn and led here by Mithrandir. Glorfindel was sent to protect Lord Elrond as he protected his forefathers before him. Until we leave these shores, Glorfindel will be here to protect us and Imladris.”

“I understand,” Amaras stated. “I read all about him in the library in Lothlórien.”

“Then you understand why Glorfindel must go out and fight to keep this land safe.” 

“Yes.” Then he turned to his Nada. “Can we go see them off?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Mel took his hand as well as Erestor’s and they went into the courtyard to see the warriors off.

After Glorfindel got into his warrior outfit, he got healing supplies from the Healing Hall and made his way to get Asfoloth. One hundred warriors made their way to the courtyard. Glorfindel bowed his head to Elrond.

“May Elberth go with you,” Elrond said as he raised his hand.

“I love you my family,” Glorfindel whispered.

“We love you also,” Erestor whispered in return.

Amaras was between his parents as he watched his Ada lead the company of warriors to fight the orcs. He watched until the dust settled then felt as his Nada pulled his hand, making their way to the Great Hall. When everyone settled, Elrond rose.

“We need to keep this house and surrounding buildings safe from the attack if it ever comes near. I want the women and children in the caves to the north of here. There are provisions stored there. As for the rest of us, we will take up positions at the border as well as the courtyard. I want sentries posted on roof tops armed with arrows. They will not enter Imladris if I have anything to say about it.” Elrond then turned to Galadriel and Celeborn. “I want the to of you in the caves. I will not risk your lives.

Galadriel and Celeborn nodded and led the other elves into the caves. They both made sure that the House of Healing was emptied of the injured.

Elves made their way outside and got ready for the coming battle. Erestor got his family ready for the short journey that would take them to the caves in the mountains. When he kneeled before Amaras he watched as tears made their way down his cheeks.

“Amaras, your Ada is one of the greatest warriors that I have ever known. He will come back to us when this is all over.”

“I know but you are going to leave also, aren’t you?” Amaras asked.

“Yes,” Erestor replied. “I must fight along side Lord Elrond one more time. I was beside him when he became Chief Advisor to Gil-gilad, High King of Lindon. I have never left his side and never will. That is my rightful place. So I will leave you both in the capable hands of the ellon and make myself presentable to Elrond.”

“I understand,” Amaras replied. “But I don’t like it.”

“I don’t either, my son,” Mel replied as he picked up Amaras and put him on his hip.

“I will return,” Erestor replied and kissed Mel on the lips and his son on his cheek. “I love you both and I will return. That is a promise.” He watched as his new family moved away and he made his way to his own room he had before Glorfindel came into his life. 

He moved the trunk that sat at the end of the bed out a little so that he could open the lid. Erestor took a breath knowing he was once again going to don the outfit that he thought he would never wear again. Inside the trunk was an outfit fit for a warrior of the special kind. 

It looked like any other warrior outfit but this one was especially made for Erestor so that no orc blade could penetrate the cloth. It was made of the strongest mithril and colored to appear black. Elf magic made it that only Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond possessed. It was made like a chain link tunic and leggings that could be worn beneath his breastplate and leggings.

He was once a spy for Gil-gilad when Lindon was almost overcome with Sauron’s orcs. Erestor infiltrated the orcs and found out of their plan to take over Lindon so he silently made his way back to Gil-Gilad and informed him. The High King took his best warriors and killed the army of orcs before they took over Lindon.

Now was not the time to remember lost friends but to rid Middle Earth of the vermin that Sauron created. He got into the mithril and his warriors outfit. Erestor then sat in front of the mirror and got his hair put into braids on the side to represent the warriors with one big braid down his back to keep his hair out of his face. With that done, he then reached down at the bottom of his trunk and got his scabbards in which he inserted two long knives given to him by Lord Celeborn. 

He took a breath and made his way to the front courtyard where his horse was beside Elrond’s.

“What may I ask are you doing here, Erestor?” Elrond asked.

“I’m going with you,” Erestor replied as he got on his horse. “I have never left your side ever and I don’t intend to start. Besides, with Glorfindel being on the West border, you need me beside you.”

“Indeed,” was all Elrond said. He knew that Erestor would never leave his side until they left these shores. “Let’s move out!” Elrond shouted to his comrades in arms.

Two hundred elves made their way to the western border. Each patrol was made of fifty elves. Two patrols went a bit north then west while the other two patrols made their way a bit south and then west. When they reached the borders, they stopped and waited for the fight to come to them.

************

A complete day went by with no word from the front lines or from Imladris. Mel and Amaras helped out the rest of the elves and made sure that the provisions were evenly distributed amongst those that were in the caves.

The next morning as Mel helped with the cooking, a pain caught him in the chest.

“Nada! What’s the matter?” Amaras asked as he helped Mel to a chair.

“I don’t know,” Mel breathed hard. It was like his chest was split open that it burned.

“It’s the bond!” Amaras exclaimed. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know,” Mel repeated, trying to catch his breath.

Amaras took his Nada to his bed and called for a healer.

When the healer arrived, he laid Mel on his bed and examined him. He knew of the bond with Erestor and Glorfindel. After his examination, he told Mel what was wrong with him.

“What you are experiencing, Mel, is the bond. One of your mates has been hurt. Until they arrive home, you will stay in bed. I will have my assistant watch you for now.”

“Thank you,” Mel whispered.

**********

Near the border, Glorfindel was fighting the orcs to keep them back. He watched as some of his comrades were wounded but still fought. As he was making his way through the enemies, he felt a knife pierce his upper thigh. He swung his sword around and caught the orc square in the chest, cleaving him almost in two. He fell to the ground on his knees making the knife known that it was there. Glorfindel pulled it out and noticed that there was no poison. He got out a piece of cloth and wrapped his thigh and went back to fighting.

*************

Some of the orcs got through and made their way to the borders. It was here that Elrond and Erestor noticed them coming. Along the way, the orcs picked up more warriors. They came at the Imladris warriors full force. 

Many orcs fell and when Erestor thought that the last of them were dead, one of the orcs pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. It was futile as the knife couldn’t penetrate the mithril that he wore. Erestor then pulled out one of his scabbards and struck at the orc, decapitating the monster.

Erestor looked around and saw that the orcs were all dead. He walked around making sure that none of the Imladris warriors were not hurt to bad when he came across Elrond under an orc.

“Elrond!” Erestor screamed as he moved the filth that covered Elrond’s body. Upon inspection, he noticed that there was a knife protruding from the right side of Elrond’s body. He didn’t want to pull it out so he wrapped a bandage around it until he could move the lord to the Healing House. He called for a couple of warriors to lend him a hand.

Erestor got on his horse and two warriors put Elrond in front of him. The two escorts lead Erestor back to Imladris and to the Houses of Healing. Erestor put him on a bed and Elrond’s chief healer, Lenwë, came running from the caves to tend to his lord.

Galadriel heard the news of Elrond and made her way to his bedside. She watched as Lenwë got out his supplies that dealt with poison. Athelas was placed around the blade of the knife before it was pulled out. The knife was indeed coated with poison as a light blue sheen was seen on the blade. This was not good. She felt a shift in the air.

Galadriel left the room and summoned for Amaras to join her. After a few minutes, she watched as Mel and Amaras came up to her.

“Amaras, I need your help,” she asked as she kneeled to the floor.

“What can I do for you?” 

“I need you to help Elrond. Can you do that for me?” She may have lost a daughter to the poison but she was not going to lose a son.

“Yes, My Lady,” Amaras stated and walked into Elrond’s room.

“My Lady, what is he going to do?” Mel asked. “He’s only a child.”

“Mel, when you left to come here, Lord Celeborn and I found out he has the gift that Elrond possesses. He will enter Elrond’s mind and keep him here. He has more power than any elf I have ever known.”

“Will he be all right?” Mel asked and clutched his stomach.

“What’s the matter, Mel?” Galadriel asked as she got him to sit on a seat outside Elrond’s room.

“One of my bonded is hurt,” He clenched his stomach again as Erestor walked up to them clutching his own chest.

“It’s Glorfindel,” Erestor whispered as he sat beside Mel.

***********

Just as he pulled his sword from the body of an orc, something pierced his side on the right just above his hipbone. He looked down and noticed a blade sticking out. Grabbing the hilt of the sword from the back, he pulled and fell to his knees. His energy was giving out as he watched blood drip from his body.

“Captain!”

A warrior that was fighting beside Glorfindel watched as his captain fell to the ground. He rushed over and laid his captain down. Ripping a piece of his tunic off, Amdir placed it on the wound and whistled. This whistle brought over two more warriors. They helped Glorfindel get on Asfolath with Amdir behind him and the four raced to Imladris with their captain.

Upon arriving in the courtyard, two healers helped Glorfindel onto a stretcher and made their way to the Houses of Healing. They placed him on a bed and got to work.

When Erestor was told of Glorfindel arriving, both he and Mel made their way to Glorfindel’s room and stood back as the healers closed the wound. Their arms were wound around each other, sending their love to Glorfindel.

************

Meanwhile, in Elrond’s room, Amaras sat on the left side of Elrond and touched his forehead. He closed his eyes and made his way inside Elrond’s mind.

Once there, he search the fog for his Lord. He saw many souls trying to find something but Amaras was here to find Elrond. When he came upon the Lord, he tugged at his legging.

“My Lord, what are you doing here?”

Elrond was confused as he walked the fog. When he felt the tug on his leggings, he looked down and saw a small elf.

“Amaras, what are you doing here?” Elrond asked. “Did you die?”

“No, I’m here to help you find your way back.”

“Where is here?” Elrond asked. “I don’t recognize this place.”

“You’re in the outer realm of the Halls of Waiting. This is where your soul goes until Námo summons you to him.”

“How do you know this?” Elrond was puzzled that a young elf such as Amaras would know these things.

“I possess a little of each soul that was sent here. I represent all the high dignitaries that have ever walked since the beginning of Arda.”

“Now I understand. That is why you are so well spoken for someone who should not have the knowledge you possess. That still doesn’t tell me why you can enter my mind like you can.”

“Elrond, he speaks the truth,” came an unfamiliar voice.

Elrond and Amaras looked at the elf that stated those words. Elrond didn’t know who this elf was but he held power that he never felt before.

“My Lord Námo,” Amaras stated with a bow of his head. “It is good to see you again.”

“Amaras, it is my pleasure. What is Elrond doing here?”

“He was stabbed on the battle field and right now he is lost. I’m here to help him find his way back before you take him.” Amaras watched as Námo crossed his arms.

“I wouldn’t be taking him anyways.” Námo turned his head to Elrond. “As for your question on how Amaras can enter your mind. Well, when Elros, your twin, died, he was sent here even if he chose to become human. Once you are born an elf and choose to become mortal then your soul comes here. When Elros arrived, we found he possessed the same ability that you have but he never used it. As Amaras stated, he was made of a pinch of each soul of high dignitaries and that included your brother.” Námo then turned to Amaras. “Who told you to enter his mind? No one in Middle Earth knows of your abilities.”

“That would be Galadriel. She does have a magical mirror, after all.”

“Ah, that would explain it then. Now, Elrond, you take Amaras’ hand and he will guide you back to your realm. You will have a long, prosperous life ahead of you. Oh, and teach Amaras all you know. Manwë has plans for him when he reaches Valinor.”

Elrond didn’t know what to say. The way Amaras and Námo talked it was like they were old friends. He did understand what Námo was telling him and he vowed he would keep that secret.

“Yes, My Lord,” Elrond replied and bowed his head. “I will also keep Amaras’ secret. Can I ask you something?”

“You may.”

“Does he possess this ‘pinch’ of Glorfindel as well since he died defending Gondolin?”

“Yes he does,” Námo replied. “It was Manwë’s wishes that when each high dignitary entered the Halls of Waiting, that a ‘pinch’ of each soul be put aside. When Glorfindel entered here, his was also included because of his bravery in saving the people that survived the Fall of Gondolin.”

“Then I will teach him all the knowledge that I have. Thank you, My Lord.” Elrond bowed his head.

“Now, come with me, Elrond,” Amaras stated. “We have people that love us in Imladris.”

Amaras’ soul returned to his body and he slumped over Elrond’s chest with his ear over Elrond’s heart. The thumping put Amaras into a deep sleep.

When Galadriel saw them after a few hours, she knew that Amaras was successful in keeping Elrond here. This put a smile on her face. She walked towards the bed and pulled a blanket over Amaras and kissed him on the cheek. It was then that she took up a chair and sat until either one rose from their slumber.

*************

“He’s going to be okay,” Lenwë stated. “He’s lost a lot of blood but nothing is life threatening. There was no poison on the blade. Right now he needs plenty of rest to heal. How about the two of you crawl into bed with him and keep him warm.

Glorfindel was in a deep sleep. He could feel arms wrapped around him. To him this was love and right then he knew it was Erestor and Mel with their arms around him. He knew that he was safe in their arms so he relaxed.

Erestor knew in his mind that Glorfindel was calm. He could feel it in the love he had for the warrior. “Come back to us, my love,” Erestor whispered and placed a kiss on his right cheek.

Mel was crying silent tears as he knew that Glorfindel wouldn’t be leaving him. Glorfindel walked away that last time and Mel knew in his heart that his soul mate was going to live. He sent all his love to his soul mate as he kissed Glorfindel’s left cheek. Mel took his left hand and entwined his fingers with Erestor’s. He then place their hands over Glorfindel’s heart.

“I love you , Fin,” Mel whispered. He then looked at Erestor. “I love you also.”

“I love you, Mel,” Erestor replied. “I love you, Fin.”

Both elves closed their eyes and slept with their mate.

************

A few hours later, Amaras woke from his deep sleep. He needed it after entering Elrond’s mind. He rose from the bed and looked around.

“It’s okay,” Amaras stated as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then looked at Galadriel. “I brought him back. He now knows about me.”

“That’s good,” Galadriel replied. “I can tell from his breathing that he’s back with us.”

“I’m going to have to tell my family what I am.”

“Amaras, about that. Your Ada has been hurt.”

“Is he all right?” Amaras stood up from his place on the bed.

“Yes, he’s going to live a long time. Erestor and Mel are with him right now. He was stabbed in the back but the knife wasn’t poisoned.”

“That is good to hear. If my family is in the healing wing, where am I going to stay?” Amaras asked. He knew a lot of things but living on his own was not something he wanted to do. He didn’t want to go back to their place with no one there.

“You can stay with Celeborn and I until Glorfindel is out of the healing wing. Would you like that?”

“I would like that, My Lady,” Amaras replied and ran to hug her. “After all we’re family.”

“That we are,” Galadriel replied as she hugged the young elf. She loved this young elf more than anyone. After all, he possessed a pinch of each soul of the high dignitaries in the Halls of Waiting.

************

After a couple of days, Glorfindel woke from his sleep as did Elrond. Both were tired from their ordeals but each healed.

When Elrond woke, he saw Amaras sitting on his bed.

“How are you, Elrond?” Amaras asked.

“I think I going to be okay.” Elrond winced as he tried to sit up better. “I want to thank you for saving me. I had nothing to live for so I was going to stay in the Halls. I will be teaching you now of every piece of knowledge I have. It is what they want.”

“Yes, and I will teach you about life,” Amaras replied. “I know what happened to Celebrían. You won’t have to bare those feelings anymore. I want to help you heal.”

“I would like that,” Elrond responded. “Now why don’t you go visit your family?”

“I think I will,” Amaras replied. He left the room and went next door.

There he found his Adar and Nada sitting beside his Ada. Glorfindel was sitting up in bed eating a light breakfast.

“How are you doing, Ada?” Amaras asked as he took up a seat at the foot of the bed.

“I going to be okay,” Glorfindel answered. “How’s Elrond?”

“He’s going to be all right. When we get back to our rooms I need to talk with the three of you.”

“This sounds serious,” Mel said.

“I will talk later.” With that Amaras left the three of them alone.

*************

After a few days, Fin was moved back into his rooms with Mel and Erestor. He was on leave from doing patrols for the next month until he healed up. This gave him time to get to love his family better. The three lovers were sitting in front of the fire one night when Amaras came back from the Great Hall.

“I need to talk to all of you,” Amaras stated as he kissed their cheeks. He sat in front of the fire and looked into the flames. “What I’m going to tell you is not a story but how I came to be.”

“Amaras?” Mel started to say but then he watched as Amaras’ hand came up stopping him from speaking.

“It began a long time ago,” Amaras said. He turned to his family. “I was a child that Galadriel carried for a few months until she lost the baby.” He rose from the floor and started pacing with his hands behind his back. “This was just after her and Celeborn were married. When I went to Halls of Healing, I was met with Manwë himself. He knew who I was from the beginning. Manwë took me to his home for a time until he knew it was time for me to be born which was many years later. While I was in his home, Manwë told Námo that he wanted a pinch of each dignitary’s soul to form a new body. Each night as I slept, these souls were put inside my soul. I possess many souls of many elves. It was one of these souls that helped me with Elrond.”

“I can’t believe this,” Erestor stated. “How are we just hearing about this? And what are you saying about Elrond?”

“When Elrond came into the Halls of Healing after being wounded, his soul was leaving his body. Galadriel asked me to help. This piece of soul that I possess is his brother, Eros. Eros had the same power that Elrond has. He is able to enter an elf’s mind to keep them here in Arda. I brought back Elrond from the Halls of Waiting.”

“But this doesn’t make any sense!” Mel exclaimed. “I carried you for ten months and I never felt anything.”

“I was told by Manwë that you were the last red headed elf on Arda. I was to be the last elfling born to a male with red hair. He has plans for me when we arrive in Valinor when the time comes.”

“What do you mean ‘plans’?” Erestor asked.

“I’m going to move into Manwë’ house and help with the ruling of Valinor. He’s going to need help with all the elves that arrive. I will take up position to his right as Vairë takes up his left.”

“I can’t believe this!” Mel shouted. “Manwë is not taking my son away from me when we reach Valinor.”

“I understand,” Fin replied. “You have my blessing, my son.”

“How can you understand?” Erestor yelled at Fin.

“I understand because he possesses a piece of me, am I right?” Fin asked. He rose from his seat and stood in front of Amaras.

“Yes,” Amaras whispered.

“How can that be?” Mel asked. “You’re not a dignitary.”

“No but I saved many lives in Gondolin. It was my bravery. I killed that Balrog of Morgoth to save many lives including the line of Elrond. I spent many years in the Halls of Waiting before I was reborn. There were rumors of a soul being prepared for Middle Earth. When I left and came to Imladris to help Elrond, it felt like something was missing from me but I just shook it off as being in the Halls too long and being reborn. Now I understand. Besides, we have the only child that will be sitting beside the King of Arda, Manwë. How lucky are we to have a child to sit in splendor amongst the Kings and Queens of Arda? I would say that we have been blessed. Besides, I think I knew that Amaras had a piece of my soul when I first met him. I know that my heart is complete with the three of us but now I know that my soul is complete.”

Both Mel and Erestor thought on the words of Fin. He told the truth because he was the only elf that was returned to Middle Earth.

“If that’s the case, what are you doing here?” Mel asked. “Shouldn’t you be in Valinor learning all there is to know about where we’re going to be living out our lives?”

“Manwë thought it would be good to learn about everything that is going on Middle Earth. If I’m going to live with them, then I have to know about the elves before we leave these shores.”

Just then there was a wisp of smoke. There standing in the living room was none other than Manwë himself.

“Amaras, I could feel you getting upset. Is there anything the matter?”

“My King.” Each of the three grown elves kneeled to the floor and bowed their heads.

“No, Manwë, everything is all right,” Amaras replied. “I was telling my parents what I am and where I will be residing when we come to Valinor.”

“About that,” Manwë began to say, “I discussed this with the others and we believe that you wouldn’t have to live with us all the time. Only when we have meetings and councils. The rest of the time you will be living with your family. Rise you three.”

Erestor, Fin and Mel rose from the floor. They never saw the King before and didn’t know what the protocol was for royalty. 

“Lord Glorfindel, I know you understand but I would never break up a family,” Manwë stated.

Glorfindel rose his head and looked into the eyes of the King. They were the kindest eyes he had ever seen in both his lives.

“Thank you, My King,” Glorfindel replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Amaras went to answer it. On the other side was Elrond. Amaras showed him into the living room.

When Elrond saw Manwë, he bowed his head. “My King, welcome to Imladris.”

“Thank you, Lord Elrond. How are you? I heard of your injury. All healed up now?”

“Yes, thank you for your concern, My King.” Elrond looked to the family. “Why, I may ask, are you here?”

“Amaras was telling his parents who he is. I felt him become concerned and I made an appearance to see if I can help. I may have given them good news. I told Amaras that he wouldn’t have to live with us in Valinor. He can live with his parents unless called for.”

“That is most noble of you, My King,” Elrond stated.

“You knew of this Elrond?” Erestor shouted. He forgot who was in the room at the moment. “When were you going to tell us?”

“Erestor, I was only told of who Amaras was when he saved my life,” Elrond stated harshly. “Námo told me who he was and that I was to teach him all there is to know about Middle Earth. Galadriel and Celeborn did the same thing before he left Lothlórien. She knew who he was when Melpomaen was pregnant with him.” Elrond turned to Manwë. “I’m sorry, My King about this. Erestor, apologize!”

Erestor’s eyes got so big he turned white. “My King, I didn’t not mean to do that. I am so sorry.”

“Erestor, no need to apologize. I would have said the same thing if someone tried breaking up my family. Family means everything to an elf. I understand. Now if there is nothing else, I will take my leave. I wish you all the best.”

With that, Manwë disappeared in the same wisp of smoke as he arrived.

“Now, is everything going to be okay with this family?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, Elrond,” Glorfindel replied. 

Elrond watched the other two nod and he left the new family.

“I have never…” Erestor started to say but stopped.

“I know what you mean,” Mel replied.

“So, now we know where I will be living,” Amaras stated. “With my family until we leave these shores and in Valinor.”

No one said anything else. There was quiet as the four elves sat on the sofa together. Mel leaned up against Glorfindel as Erestor leaned up against Mel. Amaras took up a seat on Erestor’s lap and the four watched the fire flames.

************

As the years went on, Amaras grew to the knowledge that Middle Earth kept in her libraries. From there he was taught all there was to know that Elrond possessed. He was taught many languages that he soaked up like a sponge.

After the One Ring was destroyed, Amaras stayed in Gondor for a few years as Aragorn took up the crown with his wife, Arwen. He read everything that the library contained from when the city was born.

Then the time came when all the elves heard the calling. They packed up and rode the last ship that would take them to Valinor. 

Amaras stood in the front of his parents as the White Shores of Valinor came into view. There was a dock where the ship moored into. He watched as elves gathered on the shore waiting for loved ones.

His eyes came upon a beautiful lady. He loved her as he would love a mother. Amaras rant to her.

“My Lady!” Amaras softly said as he took her into his arms.

Galadriel saw a beautiful elf run towards her. After the hug, she drew him from her.

“Amaras?”

“Yes,” Amaras cried. He missed her so much after she left.

Amaras was just as tall as Glorfindel. His features were well defined. He was just as tall as Galadriel with broad shoulders and muscles that were seen through his tunic. Galadriel could tell by the look in his eyes that there was years of intelligence behind them.

“It is so good to see you,” Galadriel replied. “Did you have a safe trip?”

“Yes,” cam the reply.

Just then a wisp of smoke was seen before the elves. When Manwë appeared, all the elves lowered to one knee to show respect. All but one.

“Amaras, it is good to see you again,” Manwë said.

“As it is good to see you, My King,” Amaras replied.

“When you have settled in with your family, I would like to see you in about two weeks. We have much to cover.” Manwë watched as Amaras family bowed to him. “Rise my children.”

Everyone rose off the ground but kept their heads bowed. There was Amaras and his family as well as Elrond and Galadriel that rose their heads.

“Where are we going to live, My King?” Glorfindel asked.

“Houses have been built to accommodate everyone. As the Imladris realm is the last to arrive, we have set up a community of sorts for all of you.”

“Thank you, My King,” Elrond replied.

“I hope you all live happy lives from this day forth,” Manwë stated. “Now I will take my leave.”

With that said, Manwë disappeared in a buff of smoke.

Everyone from Imladris left with Galadriel leading them to their houses. As everyone settled in, elves talked about what was seen and said.

They have never met Manwë before so there was talk about the young elf, Amaras. So it was Amaras that went to Elrond to ask for council a week later.

“Elrond, what am I going to do about what the other elves are talking about?”

“Amaras, you need to talk to Manwë about this. I think that he could handle this better than I can.”

Just then Manwë appeared.

“I felt your confusion, Amaras.”

“Elves are talking about me being…” Amaras started to say.

“I will talk to them myself since it was my plan to begin with. We will meet in two hours out by the docks. There is sufficient room there for a gathering.”

“We will be there,” Elrond stated.

Manwë left to make preparations.

A few hours later, all elves of Valinor appeared at the meeting. Manwë sent a notice out to the leaders of each community to meet at the docks. No one argued as this came from their King. Manwë never had to raise his voice to be heard. It was heard by everyone. When Manwë appeared, everyone went down on one knee.

“Rise my family. I want to look into your faces as I speak. I gathered all of you together because of some talk about Amaras. I would like to start with who he is. He was created with each of the dignitary souls that still roam the Halls of Waiting. As I couldn’t be in Middle Earth to learn about it, I created one elf that would do that for me. As Eru created all of us in their image, I created Amaras in mine. He comes with the knowledge that each of us carry. We needed someone to learn that knowledge so that when the time came for all of you to join us here, we would have someone to relay information to us in Arda. The Kings and Queens of Arda want to learn all there is about the elves that lived in Middle Earth; to better understand. If any of you have a concern, tell Amaras and he will convey your message to me. We will figure out a solution to problems that arise. I want every elf to feel safe here.”

There was no a sound in the crowd as their King spoke. 

After his speech, Amaras took a step forward.

“I am Amaras. I am the son of Glorfindel, Erestor and Melpomaen. If you have a problem, come speak to me. Together we should be able to work it out and if not I will take the problem to Manwë himself and we will come up with a solution. I will not judge elves. But then again, I see we are not all elves.” Amaras keen eyes came upon a dwarf, two hobbits and a human. He knew of their deeds during the destruction of the One Ring.

“If anyone has anything to say, say it now,” Manwë stated.

The crowd was silent.

“If that is all, then I will take my leave,” Manwë replied. He was gone in a wisp of smoke.

The crowd murmured as they dispersed.

Amaras met with the Kings and Queens when the time came. He taught them all there was to know about life in Middle Earth. There were very few problems that came up. Everyone settled into Valinor like it was their home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my reader for coming on this journey with me. LOTR has been my first love in writing stories. I hope you have enjoyed this trip.


End file.
